hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Larry Sik
Larry Sik was a contestant on Season 2 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 11th place. Personality Larry was a short man, but was very nice towards, and liked by his fellow contestants. However, he did not have a high level of self-confidence and was carrying a lot of stress, but his illness forced him to quit voluntarily in the first medical exit in the history of the show. Season 2 Episode 1 The twelve contestants arrived in Hell's Kitchen on a bus and were greeted by Jean-Philippe. Afterwards, Ramsay walked through the hallway, opened the dining room doors, and greeted the contestants by introducing himself and announcing that only one of them was going to win the competition. The only way that person would win though was to impress him, and asked all of them to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Larry was the fourth person to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and said he knew how it was like to be underestimated He made potato crab cakes with Asian flair and peppers, but they were deemed hot and having undercooked crunchy potatoes. However, he warned everybody not to piss him off unless they wanted a pit-bull. After the challenge, he was placed in the blue team because Ramsay declared that for the first time ever, the teams are divided by gender, men in the blue team, women in the red team. During prep, Larry could not believe the women finished their kitchen before the men could. The blue team finished prep hours after the red team, and the next day, he declared he only slept 45 minutes that night. During dinner service, he was on the fish station. An hour and a half into service, Ramsay told him, who was standing still like the Statue of Liberty, to at least be livelier and understand what is going on, even if he did not have much to do. So, he said he was ready, and an exasperated Ramsay said god bless America. After three hours with barely any food sent, and the customers shouting, "I want my food!", Ramsay shut down both kitchens. The blue team won the service, but Ramsay reminded him about how he spaced out in a stare. Episode 2 The next morning, after only two hours of sleep, the contestants were woken up by Sous Chefs Scott and Mary-Ann playing cowbells at 5:24 AM. They were told to go outside immediately, and once outside at the loading area, Ramsay recalled how the previous service was embarrassing. Then, Ramsay told Larry to start showing passion as he was not seeing it. Afterwards, Ramsay wanted them to have a good idea on how much food they wasted last night as a restaurant would never survive with a lot of waste. To get his point across, Ramsay ordered the chefs to jump into the dumpsters and pull out all the garbage from last night. During the task, he said he has not been feeling well since he woke up, but wanted to prove himself. After that, Ramsay told the contestants that he did not want another large amount of waste in the competition ever again. Now that the chefs understood the lesson, Ramsay ordered them to clean up because they stunk. During the Perfect Steak Cut Challenge, Larry felt very comfortable handling a knife, he was the fourth chef from the blue team to have his attempts judged, and he wanted to prove to Ramsay that he belonged in the kitchen. Unfortunately, none of his steaks were acceptable, making him the worst performer overall. He felt horrible to let the men down, and felt more stressed than ever. The blue team lost the challenge 11-12, and they were punished by cutting all the steaks for the next dinner service. During the punishment, Keith was not sympathetic to his worsening condition, and considered him as a weak link. On his side, he was so ashamed about his poor performance, he did not want to look his teammates in the eyes, and did the punishment apart from them. After the punishment, Larry jumped in the hot tub with the women, saying women was his downfall. By 4:20 AM, everybody was sleeping, but he was feeling ill, and breathed very hard. He called the medic on the phone, explained that he was sweating and tingling, and was rushed to the hospital. The next morning, everybody noticed that he was missing, and Tom asked if anybody saw him. Neither Gabe, Heather, or Virginia could find him. Then, the phone rang and Sara answered. He was on the other end of the phone, and told her to get everybody near the phone to listen to him. He explained that he was at the hospital because the stress of the competition shut his body down, and he revealed that he will not return to Hell's Kitchen. Before hanging up, he told everybody to stay strong and be a unit. After hanging up, he said that it was his body that quit, not himself, and called it the worst moment that could have happened. Ramsay gave no comment on Larry's departure, and he did not received the burning picture sequence until the fourth episode. Nomination history Trivia *He is the second contestant to withdraw from the competition, following Jeff (Season 1), and the first to do so for health reasons, as well as the first member of the blue team to do so. *He is the first contestant to withdraw to have their exit interview aired. *He is the first contestant to withdraw who was never nominated for elimination. *He is the first contestant who never lost a dinner service during his time in the competition. *He is the first ever African-American contestant of the show. *After his appearance on the show, he appears to have returned to his previous career as a fishmonger. Quotes *"I'm really used to be underestimated my whole life. I'm about...5...3 and three quarters...I'd like to say 5'4." *"Don't piss me off, or you get a pitbull!" *"My downfall is women. I really don't feel well, but I just like women." *(To the contestants) "I just need all of ya to stay strong and be a unit everybody, keep your eyes on the prize." *(After withdrawing) "I didn't quit, my body quit. This is the worst thing that could ever happen. But right now, I feel a little broken and it's hard for me to see my own dream slip away." Category:Chef Category:Season 2 Category:Texans Category:No Nominations Category:Medical Exit Category:11th Place